halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Alliance (Bruh09)
The Galactic Alliance was a multi-species conglomerate of separate governments formed on the onset of the Forefather War. History Species Humanity Main Article - Humanity Humanity is a species within the Galactic Alliance. Native to Earth and the founders of the United Earth Government, Humanity contributed a large number of forces to the Galactic Alliance. Krythenans Main Article - Krythenans The Krythenans are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Founders of the Krythenan Empire, the Krythenans contributed a large number of forces to the Galactic Alliance and were typically the most effective at dealing with the S'southi due to their willingness to use new strategies and tactics. Sangheili Main Article - Sangheili The Sangheili are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Primarily hailing from the Lights of Purity or the Swords of Sangheilios, the Sangheili made up a large number of military forces and contributed a large number of forces to the Galactic Alliance. The Sangheili, alongside the Jiralhanae, were usually the most effective race in the Galactic Alliance at engaging the S'southi in ground combat. Jiralhanae Main Article - Jiralhanae The Jiralhanae are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Primarily under the leadership of Griccetus and Praddeus, they made up a large number of military forces and contributed a large number of forces to the Galactic Alliance. The Jiralhanae, alongside the Sangheili, were usually the most effective race in the Galactic Alliance at engaging the S'southi in ground combat. Unggoy Main Article - Unggoy The Unggoy are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Due to their large numbers and ability to reproduce at extremely high rates, they were used extensively against the S'southi and were a key factor in the slow decline in S'southi strength during the course of the war. Kig-Yar Main Article - Kig-Yar The Kig-Yar are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Due to the destruction of the Kig-Yar Confederacy at the end of the Skull Campaign, the Kig-Yar were severely weakened by the onset of the Forefather War, though were able to provide important support in combat towards the end of the war. Lekgolo Main Article - Lekgolo The Lekgolo are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Due to their large numbers and efficiency in both combat and support roles, the Lekgolo were highly valued by the Alliance. Yanme'e Main Article - Yanme'e The Yanme'e are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Despite their roles as engineers and ship-based technicians having been almost fully replaced by the Lekgolo and Huragok by the onset of the Forefather War, they were still highly valued by the Alliance due to their ability to fly. The Yanme'e were highly effective in ground combat against the S'southi due to the S'southi's lack of a similar flying creature. Huragok Main Article - Huragok The Huragok are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Although they had mostly vanished following the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war, the Huragok returned in large numbers during the S'southi Invasion and assisted in support roles. Yonhet Main Article - Yonhet The Yonhet are a species within the Galactic Alliance. Similar to the Huragok, the Yonhet did not actively engage in combat and were only used for support roles.